


A very Creevey Christmas

by Bagge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children's Stories, Christmas, Creevey and Kevin Saga, Fluff, Gen, Humor, friendfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/pseuds/Bagge
Summary: Kevin gets to visit the Creevey brothers. So much for Christmas peace... Sequel to “Colin’s and Dennis’ Hogwarts tour.” Humor and Friendfic





	A very Creevey Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Rowling

A loud bang was heard followed by a woman's scream. Colin and Dennis looked up in surprise from the lego squid they were trying to build.

"It wasn't me!" both said automatically, but then another woman's voice was heard.

"I am so very sorry" said the voice. "So very rude of me... I did not mean to startle you... Please, sit down and take a deep breath..." and yet another voice could also be heard above the still screaming woman (whom the brothers knew very well to be their mother).

"You bust slug" said the third voice, which belonged to a young boy. The Creevey brothers bolted up.

"KEVIN!" they screamed, throwing themselves down the stairs in what every analytically inclined observer would have interpreted as a spontaneous suicide attempt, but for the brothers simply was the normal way of descending a staircase. Dennis, having the advantage of being slightly smaller and more agile than his brother, managed to get down first, which only resulted in that Colin, being the heavier and stronger of the two, landed on him, triggering a brief fight which did nothing at all to soothe the ruckus in the living room.

"COLIN! DENNIS!" cried the smallest boy's voice, and before the brothers had manage to sort themselves out from their fight the owner of that voice had thrown himself in the midst of it, changing it to a very confused round of hugs. Suddenly two large hands where connected to the brothers neck's and they were lifted up into the air.

"These two seem to belong to us" said a deep man's voice, displaying the two tossing boys. "Then the third one must be yours, Mrs.?"

"Let us down dad!" Dennis whined, trying to kick his father on the leg.

"Yes, indeed. This is my Kevin" said the second lady's voice, and she picked up the suddenly lonely little boy on the floor. "I am so sorry for aparting in her without warning" she went on, turning to the brother's mother who sat on a chair with a startled expression, breathing heavily. "It was so very rude of me, but I was uncertain of the location, and Kevin was just keeping buggering me about getting here..."

"No harm done" said their mother, smiling a bit apologizing. "I was startled, that is all. We are not that used to magic, you see."

"Really? I would suspect that your sons would have demonstrated it?"

"We are not allowed to do magic at home yet, Mrs." Colin said a bit grumpily, but with as much dignity as he could muster while being held into the air by his father. "Just wait until I turn seventeen. Then I will show some really cool stuff."

"For the moment I think that everything you tell us, not to mention the pictures you take, are 'cool' enough, son" said their mother. There are only so much exciting one can cope with at the time."

"Mum, let me down" Kevin whined. Her mother exchanged a glance with Mr. Creevey.

"Do you think it is safe to put them together?" she asked, only half joking.

"Can't be worse then trying to keep them separated anyway" he rumbled, adding "Dennis, you are not to kick you poor father."

"I am so very grateful for you agreeing to look after Kevin for an afternoon. Trying to do the Christmas shopping with a hyperactive child can be very tiresome... And he had been dying to visit your sons ever since they met at Hogwarts."

"It is our pleasure. We don't mind at all to..."

"MUM!"

"Don't shout Kevin."

"Better let them go or we won't get a moment's peace... On a count of three. One, two, three..."

The three boys suddenly found themselves on the floor. The moment they landed both brothers cried in unison: "Come on Kevin, we will show our room. It is wicked!" and they bolted off up the stairs. "Wicked!" repeated Kevin in a voice shrill of excitement and followed them as fast as he could. The grown-ups chuckled.

"Do you want some tea, Lorina?" asked Mrs. Creevey.

They boys ran up the stairs, bolted sharp right and through a door where Colin managed to trip Dennis, causing him crash head first into a small desk, loaded with books, comics and an old-looking computer. Kevin, who had gained far to much speed to interupt his running due to the mere fact that Colin was now blocking the doorway, ran into him, causing him to follow his younger brother into the desk. The impact actually made Kevin stop, but without hesitation he threw himself into the pile of boys (and it is widely known that two boys have no problem whatsoever to make up a "pile" should they wish) on the floor. The following half-minute or so was very confusing, and it was not until Colin hit the desk so hard that 'The Monster Book of Monsters' fell down and bit Dennis in the leg that the fight finally stopped. The boys managed to catch the book, and then sat panting and laughing on the floor.

"Funny!" Kevin stated.

"Yeah" the Creevys agreed. Dennis rubbed his bitten leg. "Well, here is where we live".

Kevin looked around. The room was small and stuffy. A unmade bunk bed took up one wall, and the desk the other. A large poster of a strange, black machine hung over it. All over the room various assortments of clothes, books, toys and other things were scattered.

"Wicked" said Kevin with feeling, and he pointed at the poster. "What is that?"

"Oh, that is an Apache" Colin said enthusiastically. "This really cool chopter that..."

"What's a chopter?" Kevin interrupted. Dennis took over.

"Helicopter. It is this flying muggle machine that..."

"How can it fly?"

"Well, you see, the rotors are moving so fast that..."

"How do they move?"

The brothers silenced for a moment, glancing at each other. How did indeed a combustion engine work?

"It is sort off this explosion inside it" Colin tried "that makes a wheel spin very, very fast, and then that spinning is moved to the rotors that..."

"Doesn't work!" Kevin said with the one hundred percent certainty of a child. "If it explodes, then nothing is left, and it's to heavy to fly."

"Yeah... but it is strong enough to not explode, and the rotors are moving so fast that..."

"Doesn't work!"

"Yeah? How does it stay up then?" Dennis asked, a bit annoyed. Kevin shrugged.

"Fly charm."

"But it's muggle made. They don't do magic!"

"Then it doesn't fly!"

The brothers silenced again, contemplating this. Dennis broke the silence again.

"Wanna jump from the bed?" he asked. Kevin and Colin bolted up.

"YEAH!" they screamed. And for the next fifteen minutes they did just that. They were just practicing a particularly difficult jump, which involved landing on the largest cushion and bouncing back into the lower bed, when Colin's and Dennis' mum came up to complain about the sound and throw them out to play in the snow instead. Soon they were involved in a merry snowball fight.

After a little while Dennis and Kevin ganged up against Colin and managed to put him down most effectively. The fact that the two allies themselves got just as mauled with snow as their enemy did not to any extent diminish their victory. In the end they settled for a truce and engaged themselves in the more peaceful activity of making a snowman. It was almost twice as large as Kevin, and to the joy of the child the brothers redesigned the head of the snowman to be a small throne instead, to which they lifted the happily laughing boy. From this high advantage point he broke the truce by throwing snowballs at Colin. The older boy managed to catch most of them and threw them on Dennis, who himself spent the time he was not ducking for snowballs with supplying Kevin with more ammunition. In the end, Colin managed to hit his younger brother with such force that he stumbled backwards into the snow-throne, making it collapse and sending the excitedly shouting little boy on its top flying over the garden, landing in a heap of snow a little further away.

"Got ya!" Colin cried in triumph, but then he was hunted down and snow mauled again by the younger kids.

When the kids finally were called in for dinner, they all were radiating as small lanterns from cold and excitement. Each and every piece of clothing they wore were dripping wet. The boys were striped in the laundry room and chased upstairs to put on dry clothes. Kevin's mum had thoughtfully left quite a large pack of spare robes and socks for Kevin, rightly figuring that it might come in handy.

At the table the three boys actually were quite silent, the exercises of the day starting to take out its right. They were eating steak and potato with boiled peas that each of the comrades unsuccessfully tried to avoid. The parents sternly but friendly kept a close watch of the amount of vitamins eaten by the boys.

"So you are a wizard, Kevin?" the boys' mother asked curiously. He nodded.

"Can you do magic?"

"Mmmm." He replied, a bit shyly "but I mustn't. I won't get a wand until I'm ten."

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well when you are older?"

"Yeah!" Kevin said, gaining a bit in confidence. "And I'm gonna be a Gryffindor and I will play with the squid and the froggies and the poltergeist and Hagrid and that WICKED swamp and I will play with Colin and Dennis every day!"

"I am pretty sure we will be out of Hogwarts by the time you get there, Kevin" Colin said symphatically. Their father made a gruffing sound, entering the discussion for the first time.

"Given your grades, I wouldn't be that sure, son. That swamp Kevin talks about doesn't happen to be the one professor McGonagall mentioned in her latest letter, is it?"

"No idea, dad!" Colin and Dennis answered at the same time with innocent voices. Their dad laughed his rumbling laugh.

"And that squid doesn't happens to be the one _someone_ was caught swimming with despite that he should have done detention at the time, and the frogs don't happen to be the one's _someone_ tried to sneak out to with food stolen from the kitchen? And that poltergeist doesn't happen to be the same that two _certain_ students tried to talk into wreck havoc over another school house's common room?"

"Those Slytherin slime balls deserved it" Dennis said hotly, and then quickly added "whoever tried to talk him into it."

"You know that I save those letters I receive from your professor in your clip book, sons? Together with the photos and letters I get from you. I am sad to say, I hear from her more often then from my own kids."

"Aw, dad, we will write more often" Dennis promised, only honest concern in his face. Their father laughed again.

"Yes, I knew it was too much to hope for you suddenly starting to behave at school."

"As long as you make your parents proud, don't blow up anyone and don't get yourselves petrified again, we are happy" their mother smiled. The brothers were silent for a moment, checking the statement for lope holes. They simultaneously broke out in wide grins.

"We promise, mum!"

"And you don't slip away to Hogsmeade when you are not allowed, Dennis."

"No problem, mum. I am of age now!"

"That is good. Now, eat your peas."

"Aw, mum."

"You too, Kevin dear." Kevin hesitated, politeness and common sense (which told him not to eat disgusting vegetables) conflicting. His good upbringing won and he reluctantly placed one of the revolting green balls on his fork.

"Sir" he said to the brothers' dad to avoid the moment he actually had to eat the slimy thing a bit longer. "Can I ask you a thing?"

"Of course, Kevin" the large man rumbled.

"Colin and Dennis says that a chopter can fly. Can it really?"

"A helicopter? Of course it can. They do it all the time."

"But how?" asked the boy bewildered. "Muggles can't magic it to."

"Sure we can" rumbled the man. "Muggles do a lot of magic."

"Do not!" Kevin said, trying to keep his voice polite in spite of the grown up being wrong. "That's why they are muggles."

"Do you want me to show you?" the man asked, pushing out his chair a few inches from the table.

"Please do!" the kid cried with fascination. Also Colin and Dennis watched with interest.

"Right. Now look carefully" said the man, leaning over the table, towards the boy. "Here is my hand. Nothing in it, right?"

"Right" said Kevin.

"But now I do like this and... I have got your nose!" Before Kevin knew it, the brothers' dad had taken a grip around his nose with two of his fingers, Kevin felt a small pinch and then - he could se his own nose being held in the large fist of the man. He jumped up from the chair in excitement.

"Wicked!" he cried. The brothers, and even their mother, laughed.

"And now I will put it back" said the large man, gently placing his hand in the face of the boy again, pressing it against the place where the nose should be. He withdrew his hand and Kevin quickly put his own hand to the nose to check. It was there and it seemed to be OK. He beamed at the large man in bewilderment.

"You really DID do magic!" he said. The man laughed and sat down.

"Well, I told you so. And helicopters can fly."

"Do it again!" pleaded Kevin, and the brothers' father did, several times. Then he did it on Dennis, and on Colin, and Dennis did it on Kevin, and Colin tried to do it on Dennis, with the only result that the younger brothers nose did not get stolen but quite hardly punished, witch led to a brief fight under the table accompanied by Kevin's shrill shouts of hooray until their parents managed to separate the combatants and put them back to their places. Kevin sat down too.

"That was WICKED!" he repeated.

"Our dad is the best!" said Dennis with emphasis.

"Thanks son, but don't forget to eat your peas."

"Aw, dad."

"You too Kevin."

"Aw, sir."

"And Colin."

"Aw..."

"Because if you do you can have pudding."

They didn't need any more reasons.

After dinner they sat in the living room on the rug under the Christmas tree, each sipping a mug of hot chocolate and eating Christmas cake. They talked about Hogwarts and the wizarding and muggle world and stuff they would do when they grew up, but Kevin was far to tired to listen much to the older boys. Their voices were comfortable to listen to, however. He stared with what curiosity he still could muster at the television, trying to make sense of the strange images it showed. But his eyelids kept falling down.

"'m not sleepy" he muttered, and the next moment Kevin was fast asleep.


End file.
